Multimedia devices such as smart phones and tablet PCs often include a camera for photographing an image, or various programs for managing an acquired image and stored in the multimedia device. A user of a known multimedia device may use tag information combined with an image in order to search for a desired image. The known tag information is combined with the image, and includes a generation time and a generation place of the image, and information on various objects or people included in the image.
When searching for an image by using the tag information in known systems, a user may input a search word to search for a desired image. For example, the user may input a name for a specific person as a search word, thereby searching for an image of the specific person. However known search systems offer limited capability of searching for people and objects in images and often produce undesired results frustrating a user and wasting valuable time and resources. Also in known search systems a search for a desired image involves separately identifying search results for a specific search word leading to a cumbersome, multi-step, error prone search process. A system according to invention principles addresses these deficiencies and related problems.